mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Heroes III patches
Patches in Heroes of Might and Magic III. Patch 1.1 Allied Maps * Several Scenarios have both allied and non-allied versions for single and multi-player games. It is easy to spot the allied versions in the scenario list; each has "(allies)" next to the name. Multi-Player Updates * Data Transfer has been significantly improved! Amount of data transferred from player to player was optimized to reduce transfer times to a fraction of those in version 1.0. * Hot Seat Updates - Resolved several Hot Seat problems including month-end issue and problem where games end before all win/loss conditions are met. * Town Names and Types now correctly match in Multi-Player Games. * Right-clicking in the map selection screen will no longer stop others from choosing their hero. * Players can no longer see another player's stats nor dismiss another player's troops or heroes. Map/Campaign Updates * Gold Rush Campaign (Neutral 1B) - Updated to ensure that players start with correct heroes. * Steadwick's Fall Camp (Evil 1C) - Reduced difficulty level. * Dragon Orb - Heroes no longer are trapped after using teleporter. Redwood Observatory now accessible. * Vial of Life - All objects now accessible on adventure map. * Islands and Caves - Treasure Chest now accessible. * The Mandate of Heaven - Added Brown Tent. * Warmongers - Removed Market of Time. * Titan's Winter - Upgraded Black Box treasure. * Myth and Legend - Updated water area. Added resources. Balanced artifacts. * Race for Ardintinny - Fortress Town no longer starts with Mighty gorgons. * Barbarian Breakout - Corpse no longer blocks characters path. * Alchemist's Lab Update - Battles at Alchemist's Labs are now fought on an above ground combat screen. * General - Updated Obelisks and Puzzle map to ensure that "X" is not revealed too early. General Updates * Artifact update - The Spirit of Oppression now affects wandering monsters. * Artifact update - Resource artifacts now function correctly on garrisoned and visiting heroes in towns. * Creature Update - Troglodytes are immune to stone gaze from Medusas. * Creature Update - Cyclops can no longer attack during tactics phase. * Creature Update - Garrisoned creatures now show proper hero bonuses. * Blind - Updated "Blind" spell to work correctly on all creatures. * Seer's hut allows you to choose between troops if your party is full. * Necromancy - Updated to give the player 2/3 of skeleton warriors. * Resurrected Creatures - Spells that were cast before a creature is killed no longer affect creature after resurrection. Resolved other anomalies associated with resurrecting creatures. * Scenario editor - Resolved Text Error in the size of Large maps. * Custom Hero pictures now displayed correctly in taverns. * Heroes no longer receive full movement points when rehired in the same day they die, retreat or surrender. * Replay Opponent button no longer causes screen to go blank. * Updated Resource Bar to update correctly the resource stats. * Updated "Week of..." and "Month of..." to no longer appear in same order. * Resolved issue that could occur when selecting Artifacts from the Kingdom Overview Screen. * Resolved issue when Archangels attempt to resurrect other Archangels. * Resolved issue in Show Advanced Options. * Save Game Screen - "/" now filtered as an invalid character. * Program updated to fix anomalies with mouse cursor display on Voodoo Rush cards. Patch 1.2 Multiplayer * Eliminated Gremlin Rush strategy. Only the first two heroes hired each week receive a full set of troops. All subsequent heroes receive a single troop. Also applies to single player games. * Resolved an issue that allowed players to control a hero that belonged to another player. * Resolved an issue that allowed duplication of artifacts. * Resolved an issue that allowed duplication of a hero. * Resolved an issue that arose when attempting to use an ally's marketplace. Each player must use his/her own marketplace. General Updates * Resolved an issue that allowed creature stacks to grow to very large numbers. * Sacrifice spell no longer works on enemy troops. * Resolved an issues that arose from using "Replay Turn" feature. * Cursor now updates correctly when using Alt-Tab. * Cursor now updates correctly after using Grail. * Horde structures now correctly affected by Week of... and Month of... events. * All hero secondary skills now visible on Kingdom Overview Screen. * Basic Town Portal will now function if the hero is above ground and the only castle is below ground or vice versa. * Surrender costs no longer include summoned creatures. * Stone and iron golems now have correct magic resistance. * Land mines and fire walls no longer damage creatures immune to fire magic. * Shadows no longer disappear on combat screen. * "Lose Hero" loss condition now correctly functions in saved game files. * Timed events now work correctly for Computer Players. * Game now functions properly when combat screen is filled with many obstacles, such as Quicksand. * Garrisoned heroes no longer return to garrison after both heroes are defeated during combat. * Random Heroes now have correct alignment when Restart Scenario is used. * Map Editor now opens a blank, untitled map after an attempt is made to open an invalid file. Patch 1.3 Multiplayer Updates/Enhancements * Clicking on the "Chat Slider" in multiplayer no longer crashes the game. * Heroes visiting a Sanctuary can no longer be attacked by enemies with the use of the arrow keys. * Hot Seat: Combat behaves normally when the last creatures standing for both heroes are 'Blinded'. * Multiplayer games launched through the Heroes III, version 1.3, can play Restoration of Erathia multiplayer maps with games launched through the Shadow of Death program. Note: Heroes III, version 1.3 cannot connect to multiplayer games launched through the Heroes III: Armageddon's Blade program. General Updates * Dragon flies now cast weakness on the creatures they attack. * Player can control the arrow towers in siege combat if their defending hero has the Artillery skill. * Heroes available from the adventure map taverns are the same as the heroes in the town taverns. * Changed the formula for the necromancy skill. It is now based on a skeletons hit points. * Heroes can now leave creature stacks to guard mines. * Non-upgraded creatures can be recruited from an upgraded creature dwelling inside the town. * Campaign briefing screen now displays an icon representing scenario difficulty. * AI hero will now value shooter enhancing artifacts depending on the amount of ranged attack troops they have. * AI controlled monsters will now avoid the moat when castle walls have not been breached. * Points for finding the grail are now included in the final score when the game is won from a saved game. * Customizing a hero will no longer remove the catapult from the hero's inventory. * Memory issues regarding low memory, stored graphics, and town defense have been resolved. * Monsters can no longer attack a hero visiting a trigger spot if that hero is not touching the monsters trigger. * When threatened, AI hero will now protect the castle instead of going after the grail. * Flying monsters no longer stand in place for the entire battle because of obstacle placement. * Using the "Resurrection" spell at a low level extensively during combat will not make the price to surrender a negative number. * Clicking on "Max creatures" after performing a sacrifice at the Altar of Sacrifice will not crash the game. * Slider on the Altar of Sacrifice will now reset. * Heroes exiting the shroud during Repeat Opponent Turn will not be invisible. * Wandering monsters on water now have a one square attack radius similar to wandering monsters on land. * "Next Creature" and "Start Combat" buttons no longer disappear if the game was minimized and restored. * The hero selector buttons on the adventure screen no longer disappear after viewing the scenario information screen. * Resolved an issue with the hero getting off a ship during Replay Opponents Turn. * Special Victory Condition: "Build Grail in any town" now functions correctly and no longer crashes when you look at the Scenario Information screen. * Using hot keys such as "D" for "Divide" in the town screen no longer causes a phantom click or other aberrant behavior. * Pressing the "T" key when a player doesn't have any town no longer causes an illegal operation. * Clicking on a hero's equipped artifact in the kingdom overview screen will not switch automatically to the backpack and cause odd game behavior. * Creatures with the "Berserk" spell cast upon them will now move towards the nearest creature if they can't reach an enemy in one turn. * Owning more than 51 map creature dwellings does not crash the game. * It is no longer possible to fly into a mountain and stop using the arrow keys. * You now visit adventure objects instead of flying over them while using the arrow keys. * Re-hired heroes no longer get multiple stable bonuses. * If a garrison hero was eliminated during his turn, using Replay Opponent Turn no longer causes him to appear permanently in the visiting hero slot. * Pyramids no longer give the Fear spell. * Player can no longer dismiss a hero's entire army. Patch 1.4 * Corrected the "Miscellaneous Artifact" slots on the Hero's Paperdoll screen. * Removed the appearance of Combination artifacts. *Corrected the single turn, double casting of spells during combat. Patch 2.2 Patch 3.2